


The Perfect Doll

by Resuri_Maikeruzu



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, kinda a ship but not entirely??, they are my otp but i wanted to go for a more yandere situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resuri_Maikeruzu/pseuds/Resuri_Maikeruzu
Summary: A spooky Touhou fanfiction I made some time ago for Halloween~
Relationships: Kirisame Marisa & Alice Margatroid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Perfect Doll

_ “Get back here!” _

The ordinary magician, Marisa Kirisame, was flying on her broom in the Scarlet Devil Mansion’s library. She had ‘borrowed’ yet another book from the librarian, Patchouli Knowledge. Patchouli was chasing after Marisa, her familiar Koakuma trailing along behind her.

“Just you try and catch me!”, Marisa yells back, a smile on her face. She flies away even faster. It probably would’ve been better to just head straight out one of the windows, but Marisa liked to mess with Patchouli. To her, it was entertaining.

Suddenly, a young demon girl with red hair floats in front of Marisa. It was Koakuma. She begins firing bright red bullets at the magician, in hopes of slowing her down just long enough for Patchouli to catch her.

“Outta my way!”, Marisa says. She pulls out Mini-Hakkero: AKA Master Spark.

“Wait, Marisa!! Don’t use--”

But it was too late. Marisa had already used Master Spark, singeing almost everything in front of her, including Koakuma.

“... Oops…”

“You idiot!” Patchouli hits Marisa over the head with one of her books, causing Marisa to flinch in reaction. “You could’ve blown up my entire library!”

“Well, I didn’t…” Marisa rubbed her head on the spot where Patchouli hit her. “Ouch…”

“I don’t need sarcasm from you! Why don’t you go bother someone else?”

Marisa chuckles.  _ Not a bad idea,  _ she thinks to herself.

“Might as well. You won’t let me borrow any books, anyway,” Marisa says with a smirk. She didn’t consider her ‘borrowing’ to actually be ‘taking’ or ‘stealing’. “Well, see ya later, Patchouli!” Marisa flies away on her broom, out one of the open windows.

“Hm… Who should I go visit?”, Marisa thinks out loud.  _ Reimu’s probably busy with her shrine, and I just visited Patchy…  _

Marisa sits still in the air for a moment. Then she makes up her mind and flies off to Alice’s house. She lands at her doorstep and knocks on the door.

“Hey, you there, Alice?”, Marisa calls.  _ I wonder what she’s been doing… _

The door slowly opens, as if the one opening it was being cautious; preparing for something that might happen. Alice’s head appears behind the door. She looked somewhat paler than usual.

“Oh… H-hello, Marisa…”, she says. Her voice sounded hollow. “What brings you here?”

“Hey, Alice,” Marisa responds. “How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in town at all.”

“... I just… didn’t really feel like going outside.”

Alice was Marisa’s best friend, next to Reimu and Patchouli. Marisa could tell when something was wrong with her, and today, she just… wasn’t acting like her normal self. Marisa was a bit worried for Alice. She wanted to figure out why the young dollmaker was acting so different.

“Can I come in?”, Marisa asks. She tried to keep her happy-go-lucky appearance, afraid Alice might notice her concern. Alice always tried to convince people not to worry about her, and even if she was acting a bit different, Marisa didn’t want to upset her.

Alice nods. She slowly opens the door and moves out of the way, allowing Marisa to walk in. When Marisa goes inside, the first thing she sees is… darkness. None of the usual lights in Alice’s house were on, not even her fireplace. Even her curtains were closed, shielding the afternoon sunlight. Her house was nearly pitch-black. Marisa could barely even see her hand stretched out in front of her.

“Woah! Why’s it so dark in here, Alice?”, Marisa says. “Is it alright if I turn on some lights?”

“Um… Alright…”

Marisa lights a few candles in the living room, one at a time. She assumed Alice had been in the darkness for quite a while, so she was trying to get Alice used to the light slowly. When Marisa turned to look at Alice after she lit the last candle, she noticed… the dolls. Dolls were on Alice’s shelves, in chairs, on the walls; they were everywhere. And Marisa almost felt as if all the dolls were staring directly at her, with their lifeless, soulless eyes. It sent a chill down her spine.

“Is… something wrong, Marisa?”, Alice asks. Her voice still sounded somewhat hollow, even though she was trying to sound concerned.

“Oh, no, I’m fine,” Marisa says. She tried not to show her anxiety. Even though Alice’s dolls weren’t alive -- at least, most of them -- Marisa didn’t like the feeling of eyes watching her, staring at her; silently keeping track of her every move.

“Well, um… Would you like some tea?” Alice sits down at her couch, waiting for a response.

“... Sure! I’d love some.” Marisa sits down at the couch across from her. Alice pours some tea into two teacups, then hands one to Marisa. Marisa says “Thank you” and takes a sip, watching the dolls around her. It seemed like they were going to come to life at any moment. Alice’s dolls were so realistic and human-like; that’s why she rarely got any visitors. Anyone who was welcomed into her house if they were lost in the forest immediately left due to the eeriness of her dolls. No matter how nice she tried to be, Alice was… alone. The only friends she really had were her dolls, Marisa, and Patchouli.

“... Are you sure everything’s alright, Marisa?”, Alice asks suddenly. She stared at Marisa intently.

“Yeah, I’m fine! Don’t worry about me, Alice.”

Alice was silent. She only took a thoughtful sip of her tea.

As Marisa looked over Alice, she noticed that not only her face, but her body, was pale. Her skin looked like it hadn’t seen sun in weeks. She was fairly thin, like she hadn’t eaten properly in days… And those weren’t the only odd things. Her eyes were empty, hollow; almost lifeless. This worried Marisa even more. Alice looked malnourished and sleepless, and she even had bags under her eyes.

_ What has Alice been  _ doing  _ this entire time? This isn’t healthy… I have to tell her something, but… _

Marisa was torn. She knew it was better to tell Alice, but she was afraid she would get mad at her. She hated to make Alice upset.

_ Screw it. It’s for her own good. _

“... Alice…”

“Yes, Marisa?”

“It’s… It’s not healthy to stay inside all day. You need to get outside more.”

Alice looked at Marisa with her empty eyes. “... I’m fine. I don’t need someone telling me I need help,” she says.

“But, Alice! I haven’t seen you outside lately, and you look like you haven’t eaten anything in days… I’m worried about you!”

“I told you, Marisa… I’m fine. I’ve just been…”

“Been what, Alice? What could possibly be more important than your own self!?”

Alice stares blankly over Marisa’s shoulder. She quickly stands up, then walks upstairs, as if possessed.

As Marisa waited, she clenched her fists. Alice could be so stubborn sometimes. No matter how much Marisa pushed it, she couldn’t get Alice to listen to her. Marisa felt as if Alice were only going to get worse, and that it was her fault.

_ Damn it… What am I supposed to do!? She just won’t listen to me _ …

Then, Marisa hears footsteps descending down the stairs. They were very slow, cautious footsteps. Since it was the only sound throughout the house, it made Marisa uneasy. Alice sits back down on the couch across from Marisa, now holding a doll. The doll looked very familiar…

“... This is what I’ve been working on. I wanted to make sure it was perfect,” she says, a faint smile visible on her pale lips. She turns the doll so that its back is facing her. Marisa lets out a small gasp as she sees it.

It was Marisa. The doll was made to look just like her, and it was almost identical. Right down to the blonde braid on the left and golden eyes, this doll looked like a smaller version of the ordinary magician herself.

Alice sighs. “Sadly, it’s not as perfect as I wanted it to be…”, she says. “This is just a prototype.”

Marisa was speechless. Her mind was blank. All she could think of was that Alice had deprived herself of food and sleep just to make this doll.

“... What… What’re you saying…?”

Alice frowns. “Isn’t it obvious?” She smiles again. “... Marisa… You’re the final product.”

Marisa stood up slowly. She didn’t want to believe that she could be turned into a doll, nor that her best friend was willing to do so. She knew she had to get out of there. All she had to do was get to the door. It wasn’t that far, she could do it…

“What do you mean? Th-this is a joke, right?” Marisa was slowly inching towards the door, trying to divert Alice’s attention by talking at the same time.

“You know I don’t joke much, Marisa.”

“Ha ha… R-right, I… I forgot.”

“... How could you so easily forget about me like that…? I thought… I thought I was your friend.”

Marisa stops moving towards the door for a moment. “What’re you talking about, Alice? Of course you’re my friend.” Though Marisa had told herself to leave Alice’s house, she couldn’t help but be drawn towards Alice’s words. Suddenly, the urge to escape left Marisa completely. All she could think about was her friend’s well-being. She walks up to her, hoping to comfort the young dollmaker. She hated hurting any of her friend’s feelings; hated seeing any of her friends in pain. She couldn’t bear to make Alice sad, especially since she didn’t have many friends. She didn’t want to make Alice feel like she was alone. And leaving wouldn’t help.

She hugs her. “... I’m sorry if I made you feel sad at all, Alice. I didn’t mean to.”

Alice was emotionless. Marisa couldn’t be sure she was feeling any emotion, as she wasn’t showing it. Empty eyes, pale skin, thin structure; Alice was just like one of her dolls. Even so, she hugged Marisa back, half-heartedly, silently.

Then Marisa suddenly feels a sharp pain in her right side. The breath is knocked out of her, causing her to let go of the hug and stumble backwards.

“Wh… What…” Marisa gently touches the source of the pain. She looks at her hand, and her eyes grow terrified at the sight of the red stain. “... A… Al… ice…?”

“It’s alright, Marisa. This way we can be together forever,” Alice says. Except her eyes were no longer empty. There was  _ something  _ filling that emptiness. “You wanted that, right?”

“Al… Alice, what are--” Marisa’s speech was halted with a sharp cough. Marisa held up her hand to her mouth when she did, and when she took it away…

“... Oh. Did I hurt you? Sorry about that.” Right after Alice’s last word, many dolls appeared behind her. Their eyes were shining. And they held all different kinds of medical equipment. Alice took a syringe from one of them, which was full of an oddly-coloured liquid.

“W-wait, Alice, what are… what are you doing?”, Marisa says. Her voice was shaky, and she was sweating from the strain of the injury. Other dolls grab her arms, preventing Marisa from moving any further. She would try to struggle, but that would only make the wound worse.

“Sit still, Marisa. It won’t hurt as much if you stop squirming,” Alice says, sitting next to her. She carefully puts the needle into Marisa’s arm.

“Ow! Alice, st… op…” Marisa’s voice trails off. Her eyes begin to close, and the last thing she sees is Alice’s doll-like face.

“It’ll be fine, Marisa. You can go to sleep now… my perfect doll.”


End file.
